


They said Shiro gave up the stars

by thjk_jhjs



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 02:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thjk_jhjs/pseuds/thjk_jhjs
Summary: But he never gave up on Keith.





	They said Shiro gave up the stars

They said Shiro gave up the stars. 

But really, he didn’t. He never gave up on Keith. And Keith never gave up on him.

Shiro and Keith didn’t give up the stars, but instead came together because of the stars. They’re both forever in debt to the stars for bringing them together; forever in debt to the broken planets that were once alive; forever in debt to the floating whale like species for telling their future; forever in debt to all for bringing them together.

They love space, love the stars, love the freedom, but they love each other more. Will give up for the other, will fight for each other, will love until all the universes and alternate worlds vanish and even then. 

They said Shiro gave up the stars. 

But really, he didn’t. He never gave up on Keith. And Keith never gave up on him. 

Sure, they may miss the rush, the adrenaline, the fight: but they’ve got each other. 

They feel the rush when they’re together; they feel the adrenaline when they’re in each other’s arms; they feel the fight in their hearts for the other. 

They’re all they need. 

\--

At night, Shiro likes to hold Keith close. He holds him in his arms and kisses the scar on his face and curls his hair over his ears and whispers sweet everythings, because Shiro will do anything and everything for Keith. Shiro will never lie; will always give what he tells because Keith is his everything. 

Shiro holds Keith close. Digs his face in the other’s hair and touches the other in every and any way he can. Shiro holds Keith close to keep himself close. 

If it weren’t for Keith, Shiro would be gone. 

Shiro would be the voices that once haunted him; would be the scars that once covered his body; would be the broken man without his star. 

\--

Sometimes Shiro can’t even stare at Keith. He is too bright and amazing in everything he is. 

Shiro is taken for him completely. 

Keith is currently in a shirt that even is big for Shiro, and he’s the most beautiful person in the entire universe. 

Shiro has been across the universe, but he’s never seen someone who took away his breath like Keith does when he’s lit by sunlight. 

That’s his favorite Keith. 

When the fire is still blazing inside his sleeping body, and the sun is upon him to show all that he is still glowing even in sleep and in the light. 

Shiro knows Keith will never lose this fire inside him; will never lose the determination in him; will never lose the passion in his whole being--Shiro knows that. 

Shiro knows that Keith is a star flaming brighter than the world ending. 

\--

Shiro and Keith spend time they have in their home with the sun, the plants, and Kosmo. Sometimes they watch a movie, and Keith puts Howl’s Moving Castle and keeps his eyes on the tv screen--no matter how many times he’s seen it. 

Shiro loves that.

Shiro was reminded of the movie one late rainy afternoon a few weeks after they had settled in their little home, and asked Keith if he’d ever watched the film he loved so much. Keith said he hadn’t and Shiro had to go through the boxes they hadn’t yet opened after moving. 

They watched the beautiful film and Keith fell in love. 

Now as they watch it for the nth time, Shiro can’t get enough of Keith’s furrowed eyebrows at the scenes he hates, and the little smile he gets as Markl runs around their new place. 

Shiro thinks he’s like Howl. He is broken and scared and a coward, but Keith hold his heart in his hands with so much love just like Sophie does. 

Shiro is in love with Keith, and his heart his burning with reds, oranges, and blues in the hands of his lover. 

A heart’s a heavy burden. But Shiro isn’t alone, and Keith isn’t alone-- they’re living their lives to the fullest with so much love in their hearts; with so much fire in their hands. 

\--

Sometimes Shiro and Keith, occasionally Kosmo, lay on the ceiling of their little home and stargaze. Of course they were surrounded by stars and constellations they didn’t know, miles away from home, but this was different. 

They were the legendary defenders of the universe, but laying like this-- Shiro besides Keith and Keith besides Shiro-- they were allowed to dream again. 

Lying besides Keith, Shiro was allowed to grow young, act his age, and dream once again. 

He had to be the leader; had to be the one to put everyone into place to save the universe; had to grow old fast. But with Keith, he is merely himself-- the dreamer who hoped to touch the stars; the tease he was before Kerberos; the boy who grew old too fast. 

With Keith by his side, he was able to dream. He was able to be himself: the self he compressed in order to rid of the nightmares of failing both human and alien kind. 

Shiro hopes Keith knows that he is happy where he is, with the younger’s smaller body against his, hand holding and content with all the love in world. 

\--

Shiro thinks about it. 

Shiro has spent many days, many weeks, and even many months about it. 

About asking his star to marry him. 

It is late into the night and Shiro and Keith are laying by each other alive, but still. They do this often-- this laying by each other and resting and thinking about how little they actually are to the vast universe they live in. 

Let’s get married some day. He says in the dark. 

And Keith is whispering to him, really he asks. 

Really, Shiro replies. 

Really, Shiro wants to keep experiencing things with Keith. Shiro wants to sit in their kitchen at three in the morning to eat ice cream; wants to get chased by space bears; take baths together; get in competitive games with each other. 

Shiro wants be able to kiss Keith every morning and every night-- for the rest of their lives. He wants to be there to watch Keith grow out his hair so he can learn to braid it; wants to keep making terrible food until it turns out good for Keith; wants to continue racing off cliffs together no matter how old they are.

Shiro wants to know that no matter what happens to this universe, no matter where they end up-- that he can be right besides Keith. 

Shiro everytime he turns his head, wants to be able to see Keith standing right there. Always. 

Always. 

They fall asleep to each other’s beating hearts and flushed faces, hands close and fire even closer. 

In the morning, Shiro wakes up and cries as he remembers their little promise made in the darkest of nights and lightest of stars. 

Shiro and Keith. Keith and Shiro. Always.

Always. 

\-- 

They said Shiro gave up the stars. 

But really, he didn’t. He never gave up on Keith. And Keith never gave up on him.

They said Shiro gave up the stars, but Keith is the brightest and biggest star-- the only star that mattered to him. 

Keith will always be the only star that mattered, and Shiro will always be able to hold Keith in his arms and never get hurt by his fire. 

They said Shiro gave up the stars. 

But he never gave up on Keith.


End file.
